


Everything I Didn’t Know I Wanted

by 2chaeng_e



Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: A snippet into their daily lives.OrDemon!Chaeyoung goes to work and misses her girlfriend.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Everything I Didn’t Know I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I ever wrote I think. I’m sorry but Im just having writers block and I wanted to write something, but yeaaa this exists and I’m taking my time writing other parts of this series so dw it’ll all come out soon. :)

Chaeyoung never quite understood why humans enjoy coffee as much as many of them do. It was bitter, and tasted terrible. Well Chaeyoung could understand liking the energy caffeine gives but why not just eat the pills for the desired effect. Well the flavour could be fixed by adding milk, or cream, and sugar but how people like her wonderful girlfriend can enjoy a black americano was beyond her comprehension.

Well that was what she originally thought about coffee before she started working at a coffee shop, a small, cozy warm shop run by an old friend of hers. The moment Mina saw it she wondered if the shop owner made it specifically for Chaeyoung but she always denied it, Momo and her just liked similar things and that was all. That was a pleasant surprise, that her Momo-unnie ran the café that Chaeyoung applied to work in.

Momo was one of the humans that knew of Chaeyoung’s true nature and Chae has watched Momo grow up from an awkward teenager, to a fully functional, beautiful woman. Well she was and always will be kind of an idiot but one that you would always be happy and comfortable around. 

When they first met Mina was kind of jealous of her but, Chaeyoung has never thought of Momo like that, she was always more like the demon’s older sister than anything, which is weird if you consider the age gap but that’s just how things were. Still it took awhile for Mina to come around to the older Japanese woman but once she saw her, husband and child (that Chaeyoung was the  _ Godmother _ of) she realized she had nothing to worry about and Momo now treats her like her own daughter.

Well back on topic, now that she has worked in a café the young demon finally understands the charm of coffee well at least the kind that Momo makes, that instant stuff is still kinda gross, and she’ll stand by that. First drinking hot coffee makes your chest feel warm and tingly on cold days, and it’s reminiscent of the feeling she gets when she’s around Mina. Second, the aroma of a fresh cup of pour over coffee is to die for, it’s such an inviting smell to the demon cub, but that might also just be because she now has fond memories of the scent as it now reminds her of Momo’s Café, and her and Mina’s spontaneous coffee dates. Speaking of which thirdly, well actually it’s kinda the same as the last point but Chaeyoung digresses, you get to go to coffee shops and those places are heaven, or at least as close to heaven as Chaeyoung will ever see. Coffee shops are warm and inviting, the relaxing music and murmur of voices on a rainy day with a sketchbook in hand, with a cute date giggling softly in front of you, that never gets old.

Chaeyoung sighed, the action lost in the murmur of college students studying, and young adults sitting along the tables of the cafe waiting for their dates. She misses her girlfriend, as if the amount of times she wandered into her philosophical coffee thoughts did not make it clear already. Usually there was always something to do, people to serve, ways to get her mind off of Mina and her stupid exams, but the soft rain falling against the glass made sure that business was slower than usual. 

“Cub, stop sighing longingly for your girlfriend, she’ll be around soon anyways. Didn’t you say her last exam was today? I'm sure she just finished right about now.” Her Momo-unnie teased, with a warm smile on her face. The woman was wiping the coffee machines with a bar towel, with Chaeyoung doing the same to the counter. 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “As if you don’t stare at your picture of nayeonnie, and Heechul-oppa constantly.” 

Momo flicks the girl's forehead before laughing. “Yea, you’re right cub, but I’m still the boss so I’m allowed.” Momo stuck her going out which caused the cub to start laughing as well. The feeling of friendship between the two of them has only increased since they found each other again, with Chaeyoung usually being the target of Momo’s teasing remarks about her and her penguin. Chaeyoung sighed once more before focusing on the task in front of her.

‘At least I’m having more fun than Sana, most likely.’ Chaeyoung thought. The stupid angel in question being the reason that Chaeyoung was forced into job in the first place. 

“It’s the least we could do to help our girlfriends pay rent, and besides it’ll build character.” Sana said, a happy-go-lucky smile etched into her squishy face. To which she then replied. “Sana, my father is named Satan, and, well for demons money does kind of grow on trees, and also again  _ demon, _ ” she emphasized the word with her hands circling her face. “what kind character can I seriously hope to build?” She said sarcastically.

Sana rolled her eyes before sternly saying, “Well I got a job at the library so I can’t hang out with you anymore which means go get a job so you won’t be bored.” 

“But Sana...” Chaeyoung whined.

“No buts. Just building character, ok Chaeng?” The taller girl smiled and patted the demon's head cautiously, the girl once poked her hand with her horns last time she tried to pat the demon whilst she was annoyed at the shiba inu.

Thinking back to how this arrangement happened in the first place put an annoyed face on the demon.

This led to the cub learning how to get a job, and how jobs work with her girlfriend. With many nights making a fake resume, hypnotizing government officials to give her a social security password,hey it’s not her fault that she isn’t technically from earth, and figuring out how to do a proper job interview because  _ someone  _ wouldn't let her just hypnotize her potential employers. 

The hard work didn’t even end up mattering because she ended up at Momo’s in the end anyways, and the woman hired her on the spot once she saw who applied.

_ Ring. _

The bell rang, startling Chaeyoung out of her thoughts, hurrying to look presentable for her customer. 

“Hi, welcome to Peaches, what can I help you with for you today?” Chaeyoung says professionally, not really looking at the person in front of her, embarrassed that she zoned out on the job. 

An all too familiar giggle made its way to her ear, “You could help me by looking up so I can look at the face I’ve been missing all morning.” A warmth started to spread towards the demons face, and a familiar feeling of happiness started to well up in her stomach.

A smile formed on Chaeyoung’s face as she looked up, meeting the smirking face of her girlfriend. And she was not prepared to see her girlfriend in a cute black pea coat, a skirt that showed off her amazing legs, with her hair sticking to her head, slightly wet due to the rain outside.

“Hi.” Was all that Chaeyoung could muster, too awestruck at her girlfriend's beauty and embarrassed to say anything else. Was she swooning? Definitely yes, but Mina didn’t need to know that.

Mina laughed lightly, the soft sound making Chaeyoung smile warmly at the sight, a feeling of affection bursting out in her chest.

“Sorry just, damn I’m lucky.” Chaeyoung flirted back at her girlfriend, once she regained her bearings.

“Aww baby, does you being lucky mean I get a free iced americano?” 

Before Chaeyoung could respond, Momo yelled from behind her. “Yes, Yes as long as I don’t have to listen to you two lovestruck idiots flirting over my counter anymore you get free food. Now it was nice seeing you Mina, but can you take your girlfriend here and go? I'm tired of her sighing all day because she misses you.” 

Knowing that Momo didn’t actually mean it, and that she was letting the girl off early, made Chaeyoung jump at her enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around her unnie. 

“Thank you so much Momoring! “ The cub squealed at her boss excited that she gets to spend her day with her penguin.

After making the younger Japanese girl her americano and taking a slice of strawberry cake for herself, the two waved at Momo, who smiled back at them as they walked out of the small café.

Grabbing Mina’s hand the two laughed as Chaeyoung brought her out into the rain before pulling her into a tight hug whispering a soft “I miss you.” To her girlfriend, and Mina smiled, not minding the rain as she was being warmed by the cub’s naturally warm body temperature and the blush that Chaeyoung could see starting to form on her cheeks. 

Chaeyoung loved this feeling, of being with her girlfriend, somehow the feeling of being connected always sends tingles down Chaeyoung’s arm.

“Let’s go home?” Chaeyoung whispered into Mina’s ear. And Mina nodded, not willing to move from her position of having her head resting on Chaeyoung’s shoulders. 

One of the benefits of dating a demon, was that you were almost never late to things, as the ability to teleport is one of life’s greatest blessings, or curses? Mina doesn’t know what the proper term for that would be but she was glad that Chaeyoung had that power as almost instantly, she saw the scenery fade away only to be replaced by their warm apartment.

Chaeyoung didn’t make Mina move throughout the process, simply leaning them back so that they both fell onto their living room couch. Mina laughed into Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Luckily the demon could also dry their clothes with her powers so that they didn’t leave a wet puddle anywhere on their floor.

They stayed like that for awhile too content to bask in the other’s presence to think about moving, until Chaeyoung’s stomach grumbled signalling both that it was time for dinner, much to the demon’s embarrassment.

——

“Hey Mina?”

“Yes, Chaeng?” Mina preened, the feeling of her girlfriend running her fingers through her hair making the girl feel more relaxed than she has all week. She turned to give her girlfriend her attention.

“You know, this is everything I never knew I wanted.” She said languidly, a dazed content expression on her face, as they sat in their bed getting ready to turn in soon.

Chaeyoung thought about it a lot, that she was always thankful for meeting all her friends, and obviously Mina, this was for the first time in well her entire life that she ever felt so fulfilled and despite what her upbringing made her think she wanted, she would never trade this for anything. 

Mina’s ears burned at the unexpected thought, before she laid down on Chaeyoung’s lap, before smiling up at her girlfriend, happy to see the expression of content on her face. 

“Well almost everything.” Chaeyoung smirked, before leaning down and capturing Mina’s lips with her own, leading them into a slow, languid kiss, a deep show of affection that made Mina’s heart blossom and make her chest feel full. 

Mina smiled into the kiss, the sparkly butterflies in her chest, leaving her with a dazed expression once Chaeyoung pulled away.

“Now that’s everything i’ve ever wanted.”

Mina laughs, before grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand, content to spend the rest of the night there on her girlfriend's lap before her eyes drifted closed, and she slowly fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this horrible fic 😭 Tweet me to tell me how bad this was @michaengies, or comment here.


End file.
